Monophobia: Solitary Sucks
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Kai doesn't like it when Tyson clings to him all the time, or does he? fluffy TyKa, one-shot


**A/N: **Warning: cursing. Story may also jump from one POV to the next.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**  
**  
**_Monophobia: Solitary Sucks  
TyKa_

Kai always complained about how clingy I was with him, even when we started going out. He says I should get out more, that I should stop always holding onto him and start separating a bit. But that's just it: I don't _want_ to separate.

I love him too much to inch away from him, but the other big reason why I'm like a leech to him is because I'm scared of being alone. It's been like that ever since my Mommy and Daddy had died from murder, together, leaving me all alone in this cruel, cruel world. Everyone left me to myself, and I couldn't stand it. Hiro was too busy being Indiana Jones to take care of me, but Gramps was nice enough to let me stay in his dojo.

That wasn't enough though. I didn't like staying with Gramps. He's too weird, and even though he helped me find my precious Dragoon, I just don't care. Being with him was as worse as being alone, because whenever I'm with him I _do_ feel alone.

That's when I decided to stay with Kai. I sleep over all the time, and his guardians don't care one bit because they like to talk to me. They say it's a nice change from the ignorance and constant "humphs" from their young master. Kai was actually okay with me staying at his house, and he even sometimes offers me to play a game of Dance Dance Revolution with him (because Kai can always own me in it), but after a really long time Kai stopped offering me to play his favorite dancing game. He started going off to school early without me, eating dinner early or late, and just plain avoided me.

"_Tyson, I know we're dating, but I need my space." _That's what he said to me this morning. I was a bit sad. That didn't stop me from _trying_ to stay close to him, though.

Every single time I'm close to him, he gets angrier and angrier. I would tell him of my phobia, but I'm afraid he might laugh at me. More importantly, I'm afraid he'd break up with me.

--

"Hey Kai," I laughed, putting my arm around him. I was the dominant one in our relationship, even though we haven't really agreed on it. He says he should be, him being older than be, but I told him I turned him on the most, and it was really quite true.

He always blushed at that.

"Hey Tyson," he responded back. He closed the book he was reading, which was all about how to type in leet and how the basic life of a hacker was. "I was just finishing my book. Wanna read, or do you want me to read it to you?" He always teased me like this so he could feel the dominance, but I would never let him win. Not with that crappy comeback.

"Huh, no thanks. Hackers are bore-snores!" I fake-snored and laughed at the same time, tossing both of my arms around him. "Oh, I just love how you blush like that. It's too cute." I softly placed my forehead against his, brushing my lips against his teasingly. He turned really red at that. It made me chuckle a bit how I can turn on Kai so easily.

"Shut up." He avoided my gaze and pushed me off of him. "No PDA's."

I pouted at him. "You're just saying that 'cause you don't want me being, oh, what do those Japanese-obsessed fangirls (you know, like Hilary?) call it? _Seme_? Right?"

"You should know. You're the one who's Japanese," Kai barked. "I am serious about this Tyson. This is no time for teasing…. You _need_ to get away from me more, or I'll break up with you."

My pout turned into a really sad expression. Why was Kai so pissed off at me being with him all the time? Don't lovers usually like it when their lover is with them every single moment of their life? Because that's not how Kai feels.

Seeing me distressed, Kai softened a bit and put me on his lap. "Look, sorry. I'll make it up to you." He kissed me softly on my cheek, and then he quickly pecked me a few times on my lips. "Promise."

"Promise me you won't leave me alone, either, okay?"

Kai looked at me with an unbelievable expression, then laughed. "Oh God. You think I'm stupid, don't you? No, I can't promise that, but feel free to show your PDA's anytime… except in the bathroom."

I admit I had to blush on that one. I wasn't the one who always thought of the naughty stuff! It was Kai! He always teased me about how the two of us should have sex, both of us being guys and all. That would always make me turn red, and I think he knew it. He barely used it on me, though, so he can find a bunch more other weaknesses.

"Liar! You know I don't think like that. This sexual ordeal is all you. Yes, Kai Hiwatari, you always tease me about sex. You, my friend, will _rape _me to death once you finally trap me somewhere secluded, God."

"Now who's thinking naughty?" Kai raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm going to a meeting today. See you later." He walked off, leaving me all alone in the cafeteria.

I shuddered slightly. Being alone… this was how it felt like: like hell. I rushed towards the door quickly, running out of the school to my home. Usually, when Kai had meetings like this, I would always sneak off behind him and urge the president and vice-president (since Kai was the president) to let me stay for the meeting. Today, though, I couldn't or Kai would get really pissed off.

It's so like him.

I sighed, smashing into a tree. I massaged the bump on my head to relieve the pain and looked around only to find I was lost.

Weird, I thought, my shuddering turning into a violent shiver, I never knew there was a forest in town. I started walking around, trying to find a light. Every time I saw one, though, it was just the sun taunting me, telling me that I really am lost. A lost fool, that's what I was.

It turned dark. I was scared out of my wits, and my violent shivering was taking control of my whole entire body.

I nodded my head. This couldn't have possibly happened to me! Nothing bad ever happens to me; no, nothing ever like this. To be alone in the woods… wasn't that the greatest punishment ever? Especially to someone who hated and feared of loneliness.

I slipped down on the grass, now delirious and hungry for food. Thirsty also. Why couldn't I have a hero? Why couldn't Kai sweep me off my feet and guide me away from my hell? Why couldn't I have told Kai my fear of being alone, so he would always be by my side and me by his?

This was all clearly my own fault.

-K-

Oh shit! Fucking, fucking shit! Why'd he have to disappear like that? "Are you sure you haven't seen him? Even a slight glimpse of him? " I asked over the phone in a desperate voice. It didn't even sound like me, but I was too scared. Whatever happened to Tyson was on my head. I cared too much for him, that's why I wanted to make him stop being so attached to me, so I could help him destroy that stupid fear of his.

He has monophobia. A fear of being alone. Tyson's Grandpa had told me that when Tyson decided to stay at my house for, what, the rest of eternity?

I never minded him clutching onto me. I liked it, actually, since I barely felt what a _seme _(what the fuck did he call it?)felt like, but I'd never admit that to him. No, it would be too embarrassing for me, especially because of my reputation.

"Positive, K-man. Gawd, he prolly be cryin' now, you think, dawg?"

"Yeah," I agreed, rolling my eyes. Tyson, crying. That's what I never want to hear nor see nor think of. His pain is my pain. We're like twins, except we don't look like each other or act like each other or even are related legally! But somehow I could sense him, and I knew he was crying out there, all alone. "I'm going out to find him. Bye."

"Wait, K-man, I'm g-"

I cut him off. That stupid man wasn't coming along. He would probably just end up ruining everything anyway.

And he was annoying, what, with that stupid street talk.

Grr, I hate his street talk.

-T-

The tears in my eyes were blurring my vision ten-fold. I hated crying. I hated being alone, but I especially hated being apart from Kai. He was like a kidney, or my heart (well, he kinda is, but that's not the point), and he's like my twin. I mean, it's not like we really are related, but I bet we think the same things, right? Er, well, I think that's going a bit too far, but I have a feeling that he's worried about me.

Unless if he really doesn't care about me at all.

Yeah, I think that's it. That's why he always got pissed whenever I was near him. That's why he doesn't want me to show any public displays of affection, because he doesn't care about me.

That thought just made me burst out crying even more. The thought of Kai leaving me and hating me was one of my fears, too, even greater than being alone.

I hugged my knees together, making a blanket out of the jacket I was wearing right now, and bawled and bawled 'til I heard footsteps coming this way.

_Thump, thump_. They were coming closer and closer. Then a twig snapped.

First, I get lost in the woods, then I learn that Kai really doesn't care about me, and now there's probably a vicious looking dog coming closer to get me.

And sure enough, I was right.

"K-Kai?" I rubbed my eyes, thinking it was all a hallucination. "You're not real. You don't care about me. You hate me. Right?" I laughed one of those maniac laughs. I was crazy. I couldn't think straight. "Kai, you stupid bastard, get away from me!"

"Geez, Tyson, calm down." He stepped closer to me, hugging me affectionately. "What do you think you're doing, getting lost like that? I told you to back off a bit, not get lost, you dimwit. You got everyone worried."

"Not you," I sneered back. "You hate me! You hate me!" I kept mumbling that same exact sentence over and over again, closing my eyes, trying to get Kai out of my head. "You don't want to be with me…."

"Idiot."

-K-

It really pained me to call him an idiot. It was a really old, bad habit of mine, and I knew I couldn't break it. It was too hard.

It was even harder seeing Tyson break apart like that. What did the forest even do to him? What did _his fear_ do to him?

"Tyson," I tried again, more soothingly. Eventually my arms found its way around his body as I caressed my chest against his back. "'Tis okay. I don't hate you."

"Stop lying." Tyson's voice was dark and cold. Nothing like his usual happy and dumb tone. It made me shiver, thinking what would've happened if he had kept that personality. I would've fallen apart completely.

As much as I hated that brat in the past, I love him. I love him with all my might.

"I don't hate you, Tyson. I… love you." Those words were so hard to let out, but so sweet on the tip of my tongue. I tried to say it a few more times, just to get used to it. "I love you," I mumbled, one, twice, and maybe perhaps a couple more times until Tyson's shivering had stopped.

I stared down at him. He was smiling back at me.

"I know about your fear," I said. "Scared of being alone, right?"

"Y-yeah." This time it was he who sounded vulnerable.

"Then I'll tell you what: I'll never leave you out of my sight, okay?"

Tyson looked really glad. "I… thanks! But-"

Before he finished his sentence, a light breeze went through, and I found myself being pinned down on the dry grass by a pair of incredibly strong arms. They belonged to Tyson.

"-I'd like to be the dominant one."

Tyson forced a lovingly sweet kiss on my lips, and we stayed there until the sun rose up from behind the trees.

-T-

"Hey Kai," I said in the same manner I did yesterday. "About that thing you said, not leaving me out of your sight, do you promise that?"

He nodded, and I smiled mischievously. "Thanks. You know, Kai, if you say that, that means you're gonna have to stay with me whenever I change, and when I'm in the shower, and stuff like that. Because I'm never going to grow out of my fear. Not with that promise in my mind."

Kai looked up at me, baffled, his mouth making an "O" shape. "Who's thinking naughty now?"

I laughed, kissing him passionately on the lips. "That's gotta be me."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A/N: You know Tyson is good at being seme. It's just better that way. I mean, sure, Kai is older and acts a bit more mature, but there's this weird uke-like aura arousing from him that just makes me write him like that. 'Cause it's fun. Lol.


End file.
